Talk:Vriska Serket
Shoes? Where did that image of her come from? She's only been depicted from the waist up. *Andrew himself posted her sprite in the fanart thread. And I quote: "People are probably going to be drawing her into the ground until she gets fully introduced and there's nothin I can do to stop nobody, but if there are going to be a thousand preemptive fan drawings out there they might as well be accurate." JordanTH 21:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Red/Blue Teams The problem with that speculation is that all of the trolls appear to be in the same lab. GC and CG are close enough that GC can pester CG during John's "tearful reunion", and GC is seen behind GA in that very image. Well, we'll know soon enough if AG's horns look like pincers or not, but if you ask me, it's almost certain they do. --Kendrakirai 01:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Similarities with Snowman Vriska has a lot in common with Snowman, and I feel these should be noted in the wiki. Her use of 8-balls appears to be too obvious to ignore --Dorp Something like, the Black Oracles are to Snowman as the Magic Cue Ball(s) are to Doc? I guess she had to move on to something. Addiction is a powerful thing... I dunno that that's something in common per say, but it's definitely a connection. ReySquared 21:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "Eight" Isn't Vriska's sprite under the "Eight" heading doctored? Can't we just use the sprite she had in the flashback, with the eight-eyed lens? Majutsukai 01:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and add it! I had forgotten all about the lens. I guess she wore the lens because the sun is so sensitive to troll eyes already, let alone a special sevenfold eye. To clarify for anyone who was wondering its only called eightfold because you have to add the eye on the other side. The sevenfold eye by the way, she has because trolls share their DNA with their lusus, right? I'm never going to understand trolls... whatever. Loverdesang 02:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kay. I replaced the doctored image with the one of her from the flashback. Majutsukai 03:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vriska died? The article states that Vriska dies due to the encounter with Aridia, and has to continue the game as her dream self. First of all, why does she not look anything like a dream self if she is one, and second, she's alive during Alterniabound, even after all of the dream selves are killed. Methinks there might be a mistake in this article. 01:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that's the general consensus on what happened. Andrew hasn't explained it explicitly. However, the belief is that she died and her dream self took over and just switched clothes. The reason it's likely the dream self is because her eye and arm are intact again - her dream self had the eye and arm, her normal self had lost them. Pretty much the same thing that Sollux did after his death - his dream self took over. :As for the part about the dream selves dying... Nobody's sure exactly what's up with that statement. The best guess is that each troll had at least one death, normal or dream, and the remaining self had to continue on as the "normal" one, so none of them have the capacity to dream any longer. - Jumpjet2k 01:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, I read further into it, and it appears a dream self can just be used as a replacement. How's that for abused game mechanics? : 01:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Vriska is Homestuck's Professor Hojo. I know it, I just know it... 23:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) God tier I added in the picture of Vriska as she reached god tiers, I just stuck it in her biography section. Anyone who wants to move it somewhere more appropriate, please do so. --ChainsawMurderer53 19:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Anybody wanta get her god tier on her character outfits?GreenBeanXD 01:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Icon I was thinking we should add a icon of the Sun opposite the Scorpio sign for Vriskas god tier like on Johns page. I'd do it myself but i don't have acces to my regular PC. :Done and done. The yellow logo is quite poorly visible over the grey background though. :Also, please use the signature feature: it helps keeping track of when you posted.--RomancePhilologist 11:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) God tier sprite There were some pretty awesome sprite edits for Vriska and Aradia in the image manip thread on the forums, maybe we should add them. They're not canon though, I wanted to see opinions. Bommster 21:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :We'll probably see the actual sprites later, so hold off on that. ~Octachorn 21:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Handwriting Quirk? In regards to something written in the "typing quirks" section, I've never noticed a scorpio sign replacing the m's in her handwritten text. Is there a citation for when this (is shown to happen/ever happens)? 02:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :It is indeed mentioned in her character information (on the right side of the page, under the sprite gallery). There is no link to where this trait is shown, but I don't think that'd be particularly useful.--[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 09:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Wouldn't want to have any inaccuracies in the pages though, so unless it can be verified, perhaps it should be removed. 05:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I did a search for ♏ and didn't find anything. 06:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::OK so since it was a handwritten note it wouldn't appear on the search page anyway probably. The edit adding this to her typing quirks appeared on 08/09/2010, so if there was a note it would be before then and probably around then? ::::: :::::OK found it: page is: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004270 Outfit What is up with the colour tones in her outfits? If you look at Eightfold, and then Lens, you can see the clothes change colour. Did AH modify the image or something? :It might be related to gif compression. Gif changes the colours if it has to to match a certain pallet...I don't know much about it really, but it's noticable every now and then. One of the most prominent examples is John's green slime ghost turning blue in one panel.BitterLime 19:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm rather late but yes, it has to do with the GIF compression mode used. GIF images can only hold a maximum of 256 colors, and so it chooses and approximates colors for use in the palette. Varying results may be accrued from selecting an "Adaptive", "Selective", or "Strict" palette - some colors may be dramatically altered as was the case illustrated with John's green ghosty turning into a blue one. 09:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Kanaya Matespritship "Required" Did someone mean to put "requited" perhaps? Or are they just making that assumption based on Mindfang's relationship with the Dolorosa? - 98.219.183.127 I would would say it is just a typo and that it was supposed to be requited. The Light6 03:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Outfits For some reason, Vriska's god tier outfits are under the Dream tab. I read farther up the page that there was confusion at some point as to whether Vriska's dream self took over and changed outfits, but of course we now know that she ascended to god tier in the typical fashion. So, should the outfits be under the Normal tab, or the Dream tab? I'm slightly confused. Michael Douglas 21:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) If you see the other charecters that have gone to god tier, they all have their costumes under the dream tab as well. But I do see your point so we might need to fix that. Chezrush 22:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) New Update Am I the only one who thinks Vriska is the troll seen in the new update? Should we put that picture on here? 20:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :We can't be sure who exactly she is, so for now she has her own page. We need to have more info on her before we can put her on a different article, because she might be (a) Vriska, (a) Mindfang, or someone else altogether.BitterLime 21:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Dead Fairy Sprite Would someone mind ripping the second Vriska sprite from this page? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005816 Camean (talk) 14:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't need to be ripped, you just need to take a copy of File:Vriskawendy.png and blank the eye. The Light6 (talk) 14:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :And I just noticed that if we want to be pedantic dead, fairy Vriska isn't smiling. hmm. But anyhow he's the sprite with the blank eye: http://i.imgur.com/QRD0X.png The Light6 (talk) 15:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Meh. It's fine.Camean (talk) 16:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Vriska 'murdered' Tavros How could that be a murder? Tavros attacked, Vriska countered lethally. Granted, she did instigate to the best of her (considerable) ability, and immensely outmatched him in a duel, but it was still a duel that he chose to engage in. If Terezi was presented with all the evidence of the circumstances, would she still judge it to be a murder? DokEnkephalin (talk) 21:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :It could be considered murder because while Tavros chose to instigate it Vriska didn't need to kill him. In fact Vriska later said as much and claimed she killed him because she wanted to. - The Light6 (talk) 00:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :True, she did want to kill him, but probably wouldn't have if he hadn't wanted to punch a lance through her. So what she did was worse than murdering the most decent troll around -- she made the most decent troll around hate her enough to want to kill her. It's still not murder; she may have instigated it, but he initiated it. DokEnkephalin (talk) 15:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) To use the term "murder" every time that "kill" would suffice lacks editorial objectivity. If any character has the authority to rule it murder under trollish laws and customs, it would be Terezi, but she never quite made that conclusive, even under her limited understanding of the case. "Murder" would still be the best term in connection with Terezi's suspicion of her. DokEnkephalin (talk) 16:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Blanking/Spamming Okay, seriously, what's with all the goddamn not-logged-in users wasting time here? I'm getting sick of this. It doesn't matter if, on a personal level, she's insufferable or not. The page is not for striking back at Vriska or even voicing your opinions. Have you taken measures to counteract this cancer of spam? MadHatter121 (talk) 18:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's getting R------EELY annoying. Could we put locks on it? ~anzkji | chat? 19:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You have to admit, replacing Vriska's image with a picture of a vagina is pretty clever. She'' is'' a bit of a cunt sometimes. 20:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) No it's not. This page is long overdue for autoconfirmed protection. Elassint 13 October 2012 I feel so bad for you guys, looking through revision histories and all I'm seeing is spam and page fixing over and over again for so many pages, not just this one. Serbo-Croatian From the Trivia section: "Vriska" means 'screaming' in Croatian. As far as I can tell from internet searches of Serbo-Croatian dictionaries, vriska (or more commonly vrisak) refers to the noun scream, shriek, rather than the participle screaming. I would change this but the article is locked. 05:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) When was it ever confirmed that Vriska is in a matespritship with Tavros? It mostly seems like he just wants to be, but she doesn't actually return his feelings, after all, she doesn't once indicate that they're together, and John even points out how odd Tavros' behavior is, which Vriska agrees with. Vriska controlling Hussie http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004969 Where it says that Vriska is able to control Hussie, the above is the correct panel (I believe). The current link leads to a panel of John Egbert sitting on his bed with Nannasprite. If someone could edit that that would be A+! :I'll get right on that! 00:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Trollian handle Is Vriska's Trollian handle not also a reference to her Zodiac sign? Scorpions are unusual arachnids in that they have the ability to grip anything at all with their claws. 23:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Intent to kill Terezi? "Vriska may have expected Terezi to wander blind and lost until she died of exposure or at the hands of terrifying monsters." As of this page we know that Vriska immediately trolled Terezi following the psychic double reacharound. She seems completely aware of Terezi's condition, offering to mind control someone to function as an assistant to help offset the disability. I would take this as a strong indication that Vriska had no intention of actually killing Terezi. However, I am somewhat biased towards always seeing the best in Vriska. In the interest of fairness, I'd like to propose adding this alternate theory somewhere, as I've seen done in many instances where there are point and counterpoint on the same page. I'm not a member of this wiki but can be reached at the signed address. 02:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) veestormcourage@gmail.com Bait? Just wondering, but how would Vriska write the word "bait"? 2myname1 (talk) 04:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :No need to ask us, you can . - The Light6 (talk) 05:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Cobalt Thief Morse Code Apparently, towards the end of Cobalt Thief there is some morse code, it's "Please help him". It IS canon that Vriska knows morse code, seen here. Coincidence? I think not! 03:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) The song was originally written for the firefly Serenity and it was called 'Luminous' . She can only talk in morse, and she signed to PM 'Please help him' to inform her about the wounded Wayward. I don't know why Indigo Heir, the following track(wich was originally called 'Dirk's Dersite Dirge') contains morse code. 16:23, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Ancestral Awakening Sprite? Are there any sprites of her in her Ancestral Awakening getup suitable for use in the page's infobox? --RuriRuriRuri (talk) 20:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :There is no canon one. I'd be able to make one, but it would be too speculative for my taste. Although we do have a sprite of Aranea wearing a similar outfit, I guess I could work from there. Imo this is not worth the effort though, at least for now. Maybe once Homestuck is over and we can be sure that we'll never se that outfit in sprite mode. 21:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Personality I found this link http://terrifi8itch.tumblr.com/post/55235189879/okay-fuckers-its-time-for-me-to-explain-a-thing-to and it explains vriska's personality. can someone check to see if this is true then edit vriska's personality page. --Rejmer (talk) 20:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) first appearance? should this be counted as vriska's first appearance? you can see her horn to the right. Cookiefonster (talk) 01:38, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Order of her relations with others It seems like the order of her relation with others is borderline random. Her relations with Tavros, Terezi, and Kanaya are the most important ones she has in the comic, and in that order too. Especially Terezi; those two have literally everything to do with each other, and Terezi is placed tenth? The order seriously needs to be reworked. Equius is higher, and the two have interacted once (twice if you count Alterniabound). Pretty silly. Relationships Okay, this might be slightly preemptive, but what with the newest update and all, shouldn't her relationships be updated? I might be jumping to conclusions, but I just felt that it might be important to add something relating to Meenah, whether it be matesprit or otherwise. Simply an observation, feel free to shoot me down on that one.IrrelevantAcupuncture (talk) 15:39, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :it may have never happened now =p hopefully future updates will shed light on that Whohoohuwhu (talk) 23:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Age Update So since Vriska was revealed to be alive in the shes8ack update, it would only seem right to change her age from 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 earth years) to 7.4 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years). :nice catch, I made the change because you pointed it out.Whohoohuwhu (talk) 23:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Possible featured article Now I know it's our policy that thematic reasons should never be the primary rationale for an article being featured (I'm the one who wrote that guideline!) but I think Vriska would make an excellent thematic choice for April, given that shesback.png and of course HS will resume next month. Now, a cursory glance at this article tells me that it looks pretty good content-wise. It's also above average on the frequent weak points of excess images and lack of MSPA links... although "above average" is admittedly more a criticism of other articles than praise of this one, because it's still not exactly great. So here's my thinking. This is an article that we can clean up nicely. I think most of Vriska's key moments are pretty memorable, so she will be easier than some characters to track down MSPA links for. The existing image selection is pretty good – not too much to add or, indeed, cut – it just needs to be tidied up. And it's an article I suspect it will be relatively easy to get people to rally behind. What do we reckon? :I'm on board, her page is a good place to test the waters for the actual logistics of retcon (or possibly twin alpha) timelines coverage, too. 04:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Vriska's Relationships with other Characters Why are Vriska's character relations in a random order at best? She has barely any interactions with Equius or Eridan in-comic (especially Equius!) while half of her arcs revolve around Terezi, and vice versa. They have a name for each other (Scourge Sisters), Terezi freaking killed her, and in the new timeline they're moirails. That's less important than... Equius building her a hand at least partially? :It was probably just written chronologically as the comic updated 02:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::i decided to rearrange the relationships such that the most important ones (tavros, terezi, john) are listed first, and those with other trolls are sorted in the standard order (by zodiac starting with aradia). Cookiefonster (talk) 11:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Eighth Commandment It's just trivia so it's probably not that important. But since the numbering of the Commandments isn't exactly constant throughout different religious traditions (thou shall not steal is the 7th Commandment in Roman Catholicism), is it still appropriate to keep this piece of trivia? -- 09:45, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Probably not, since cutting down on iffy trivia is a goal here. 05:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC) "Just" Death Hi, so, I'm new here and I've never really bothered with wiki editing becore, but, I noticed that when this page talks about Vriska's "Just" death in the pre-retcon timeline, it says the reason for it being clasified as just is unclear and has more to do with her killing Tavros or creating Bec Noir. I was under the impression that the reason it was just was because she cheated in the coin flip with Terezi. While I realize that that is a comparatively minor infraction, as we've seen, it has many major effects on the direction of the game. 19:41, October 5, 2015 (UTC)PsychoPyro813 Act 7 So I know it may seem strage to say this but this page has not been updated for Act 7 yet. 15:33, June 18, 2016 (UTC) 'ArachnidsGrip' probably also refers to the fact that scorpions are arachnids... with claws. 08:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) What happened to JohnVris? Why did it suddenly die? I know Roxygen exists, but to be honest, Roxygen never really had "moments." It lacked the "feels" and they were never really flirting, only having thoughts. JohnVris had the feels and they were actually flirting. In post-retcon, John actually complimented Vriska for her hardwork, so there must be still. I don't know why people hate/left JohnVris. It was my favorite ship, like Titanic, but sunk too soon. 03:32, March 18, 2017 (UTC)